


Selfish and Sex deprived

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is mean at first but then just wants to feel good, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hyung Kink, M/M, Minho just wants to destress his baby, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Subspace, chan is also stressed out and selfish, seungmin and Jisung are mentioned, sub bang chan, woojin has a small part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Chan gets a tad too frustrated with his members and Minho wants to make him feel less stressed. So they get up to some stuff in a bathroom stall





	Selfish and Sex deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this is my first smut so like pls no judge I guess? 
> 
> I had a completely different idea for this but it turned around I guess

Chan always wondered if he had an exhibitionism kink or not. Apparently his boyfriend, Minho wondered too. That’s why during their dance practice break when they had about half an hour before they had to return, Minho followed his partner into the bathrooms subtly.

Chan had been stressed out recently but especially from practice today. The other members were sloppy in their steps and fumbled quite a few times and seungmin had accidentally tripped Jisung which lead to chan almost ripping out his hair while the older members tried to get the maknaes to stop cackling like a flock of geese. 

He’d had enough of them not listening and eventually ended up yelling at them all to shut up and take a break until they calmed down. They were a lot lazier and wild today probably due to the fact that their choreographer had let them practice on their own for now considering he’d already taught the dance and they just needed to perfect it. But they weren’t perfecting it and they were being gargantuan baboons about it. Chan needed them to be perfect or else jyp would scold him for it and his reputation as a strong leader would become a joke to the other artists in the company.

He frustratedly shut the door to the bathroom stall he was in and sat on the hard plastic shell of the toilet seat cover, elbows resting on his knees while he carded his fingers through his sweaty, tangled hair and pulled stressfully at the roots. He regained his breath and sat back on the toilet, his back hitting the basin before he threw his head back against the tiled wall with a frustrated groan. 

The groan cancelled out the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing and Minho stood there quietly for a second. Once chan had finished calming down he stood up to exit the stall but upon opening it he was surprised to see his boyfriend standing in front of him, “oh, sorry minho. I didn’t hear you come in.” He grumbled and tried to step around him but was stopped when minhos hand came into contact with his chest, he looked down at his hand and then back up to watch his face. Minho gently pushed his chest, chan stumbled back a bit further into the stall and Minho followed after him, softly shutting the door behind him and locking it, his eyes still focused intently on chans, “why don’t you take a seat channie.”

Chan scoffed and tried to push past him again but minho placed his arms on each cubicle wall, successfully trapping chan in his place, “I wasn’t asking, I was telling.” His tone of voice was gentle and calm and it completely contradicted the piercing gaze that continuously stared the older down. But chan wasn’t having any of it (or so he thought) and scoffed again, “minho don’t. first of all I have to get back so we can keep practicing. Second of all that’s hyung to you and third of all just because you’re allowed to boss me around when we fuck does not mean you can do it whenever you want. Got it?”

Minho quirked his eyebrows at chan and smiled sweetly at him, again it was highly contradictory compared to the sentence he gritted out, “Christopher you sit your ass down on that toilet right now or so help me god you won’t have any skin left on it when we get home.”

Chan gulped at that, he thought for a moment about it being an empty threat but remembered the last time he disobeyed Minho and well, he had quite a few hand welts bruised into his skin for a few weeks, he can still feel the sting of raw skin against his boxer briefs sometimes. He decided it was best to follow minhos order. Not because he wanted to submit to him that easily but because he didn’t want to be waddling and wincing with each step he took for the next three weeks (yeah definitely that last one), he’d only just managed to convince the other members he slipped during practice one late night.

He backed up and sat down, looking up at minho grumpily from where he was seated. Minho took a step forward and placed his index finger and thumb on either side of his jaw before he leant in close, chan thought he was about to kiss him and he pouted, he was mad at minho right now for disrupting his hissy fit and making him slip into his subspace. However minho wasn’t going to kiss him, instead he tightened his grip on chans jaw making him squeak quietly in shock. Their eyes locked together and he furrowed his eyebrows, “m-minho what ar-“ 

“You were very disrespectful to the other members chan. You shouldn’t have yelled at them. They deserve a break channie you’ve been pushing them too hard for weeks. You disappointed me baby.”

Chan gasped and shook his head as best as he could under minhos forceful grip, “hyung I’m sorry I just-.. I don’t want to fail,” he said breathlessly. Why he was breathless he didn’t know but minho had that effect on him. He was too beautiful to be able to breathe properly when he was up close.

Minho tsked and let go of chans jaw. He acknowledged the honorifics swap and was pleased he was able to get chan to slip into subspace that quickly and easily but he didn’t say anything about it. He took a step back and looked down at chan, “so this is all about yourself isn’t it? You’re so selfish chan hmm. Is that it? You got mad at everyone for ruining your own personal gain didn’t you?” 

Well chan wouldn’t have put it like that because it made him sound like a bad person but minho wasn’t technically wrong and chan hated that. He was so selfish. He didn’t deserve to be their leader. He nodded his head softly in response to minhos question but gasped loudly and let out a small yelp when he felt minhos sneaker clad foot press against his crotch. “Words chan. Use your words.”

“Y-yes hyung.” He whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment in case it cracked. He blushed a furious red when minhos foot pushed down harder, “yes what baby?” Chans eyes fluttered shut and he breathed shakily, “yes hyung I-I got mad at everyone f-for my own selfishn-ness.” He ended his sentence with a sharp inhale as Minho pressed harder against his almost fully hard cock.

“Such a selfish slut aren’t you, taking pleasure in your other members failure while you succeed. What if they walked in right now, seeing you get hard in a bathroom stall with my foot against you like this,” he paused his sentence surprisingly when he felt chans cock stiffen immensely at the thought of some of his members coming in and seeing him like this. Minho smirked maliciously and quirked an eyebrow at chan as he moved his foot up and down and back and forth, reveling in his gasps and whimpers. He pressed harder and received a high breathy whine followed by a “hyung p-ple- ah~” he chuckled at chan and rolled his foot, “such a dirty slut aren’t you? You want them to walk in and see how dirty you are don’t you? Want them to call you names and fuck your pretty little face until you can’t breathe properly, isn’t that right hmm?” 

Chan whined and pleaded, his hand shooting out to hold minhos ankle in place while his hips rutted forward, creating a friction so pleasurable he couldn’t stop at just one rutting of his hips, so he went again, his hips gyrated back and forth and he felt utterly filthy and he loved it. He let out a needy whimper and pushed his hands to push minhos foot further against his raging erection.

Minho was about to protest and tell chan off but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, seeing his boyfriend so needy and whining as he grinded against his foot like some sort of horny dog with that blissed out face and hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty tangles, it just made his gut crawl and all he could do was push his foot forward and twist it around and enjoy the sounds coming from his boyfriend.

“Hyung p-please I- p-plea-ah~ h-hand” chan tried his best to say the full sentence but he felt way too good to be able to form coherent sentences, luckily Minho understood and pulled his foot away and replaced it with his open palm as he stepped forward. Chan rested the crown of his head onto minhos abdomen and looked down at his boyfriends open and oh-so inviting palm before he began to grind down onto it, Minho cupped his hand and moved it in rhythm to chans thrusts and it sent chan almost over the edge. Almost.

He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears as he then buried his face embarrassedly into Minhos stomach and took a fistful of his shirt into his mouth to muffle out his moans and whimpers while he continuously rutted against his hand. Minho brought his free hand up and carded it through chans natural curls “you're doing so good baby, almost there, can you cum for hyung? Such a good boy for me aren’t you baby?”

That right there is what sent chan over the edge. He was so far over that fucking edge that he blacked out for a minute and he saw nothing but stars. He faded back with a few pants and heavy breathes, he sat back a bit, the now spit dampened fabric falling out of his mouth as he smiled sheepishly up at minho. “Th-thank you hyung” he whispered. Minho smiles and leans down gently to intertwine their lips in a hazy and sloppy mess of lips and tongue and saliva. He pulled away and swept the hair from chans forehead before placing a kiss to it. The sheen of sweat from dance practice now multiplied as a few beads ran down his temple. “Anything for my angel. Don’t get that stressed next time channie alright come to me you know I’ll help you through anything.” 

They smiled at each other for a solid minute before chan gasped. “Practice! It starts again in like a minute or two and I need to apologise to the boys” he jumps up and swiftly makes his way over to the mirror to check if he had any visible wet marks from where he just came like a ton of bricks into his underwear (he’ll clean up when he gets home), and ran out the door, Minho swiftly following after him. 

They entered the practice room and all of the members (except one) hadn’t returned yet, on the couch in the opposite corner of the room was woojin who sat there on his phone. He glanced up at the two and back down at his device, a small knowing smirk plastered on his lips as he stood up and walked past them, “I’m just going to the toilet.” He was about to exit when he stopped and turned around to look at the couple. “And yeah minho you’re right.” He chuckled at their confused looks and sent them a flirtatious wink, “I would like to call him names and fuck his pretty little face.” And with that he walked out, pleased by the ferocious red blush adorning chans cheeks and the lustful yet protective twinkle in minhos large surprised eyes.

They looked back at each other embarrassedly and chan buried his head in minhos chest with a whine, softly hitting him on the shoulder, “why do you speak so loud sometimes!” Minho chuckled and gently ran his fingers through chans hair, “don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it baby.” And chan stayed quiet after that because he knew minho was right. He enjoyed that way to much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make more of Minchan/banginho sex and kink endeavours just bc I’m utterly whipped for sub chan so like look out for that if you want I guess


End file.
